Sam Phantom
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: Sam has some new powers thanks to Undergrowth what happens between her and Danny after he finds out that his best friend and the love of his life is half ghost just like him. DannyXSam, duh. Read and review please. Review and I will update. Rated for lang
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Macho Man.

Summary: Sam has some new powers and maybe some new feelings too. Urban Jungle Spoilers!

_----------------------------------------_

_Italics are thoughts._

Danny Fenton sat in his room yelling at himself, "How could you be so stupid, Fenton! You practically spilled your secret to her! All because you decided that you just had to show of your stupid _new powers!_ A crystal I mean seriously!"

He was scolding himself about the incident with Sam earlier. Danny was worried that if he showed off to much of his feelings towards Sam that Sam would reject him and not want to be his friend anymore. Suddenly there was a shadow outside of his window, like someone floating outside of it.

Danny took no notice of this and just continued to rant. "How did I believe that that would work on her anyways? It was a stupid fucking crystal! I can't believe that I was so stupid!"

'Knock, knock.'

"How could I have possibly thought that it would be okay with her if I told her that I-" Danny turns around and sees Sam standing in front of the window. She looks like herself except for her outfit. She was wearing a costume like Danny except that it was purple and had an 'SP' on it that looked like Danny's. She also had white hair but it had purple highlights in it.

"Uh…" Danny starts, confused. "Um…Sam? Is that you?"

Sam Phantom smirks and responds. "Yah, what's up with you?"

"Don't you act so normal with me missy." Danny and Sam share a flirty smirk. "What happened to you?"

"Well…minor side effect." Sam says nervously. "Um…well Undergrowth just kind of left me with these." She signals to her powers.

She fires up an ectoplasm ball and accidentally let it go and it hit Danny.

"Oh my God!" Sam yells when she sees him get hit. "Danny!"

"WTF!" Danny screams between his yelps of pain. Danny gets up holding his shoulder with his right hand. Sam runs up to him and hugs him and he wraps his left arm around her, awkwardly. "I'm so sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to. I guess that I don't have much control over my powers yet."

Danny lightens the moment replying. "Well have your pants ever fallen down? Because if not, then you're already one step ahead of me when I first got my powers." Danny and Sam chuckle. "Do you want some lessons?"

"Phew, lessons would be helpful." Sam and Danny smile and Danny turns to Phantom. Sam giggles at his costume. "What? Are you laughing at me?" Danny asks.

"No. I'm laughing at the fact that I got a costume with a Sam Phantom on it and since you are Danny Phantom…Well…Technically we should be married." Sam and Danny blush.

"Okay…let's um go." Danny grabs her hand and they start to fly upward. Danny flies through the wall until he is stopped by a tug on the hand that he is sharing with Sam. He rolls his eyes and flies back down. HE sees her blushing and floating with her head smashed up against the ceiling.

"So…having trouble phasing are we now?" Danny smiles at his own sarcasm.

"Well…" Sam blushes. "I can only phase some times. Like when I phased in here, I just had to"-

"-Think of why you wanted to go in there? Yup, I know that's what I had to do at first too."

Sam smiles, "Yah, it wasn't hard at all for me. I mean that I knew exactly why I wanted to come in here." Sam lets herself fall to the floor.

"You just wanted to show me your powers, right?" Danny falls to the floor besides her and they both turn human again.

"That, and I wanted some thing else." Sam smiles shyly and steps towards him.

"Some thing else," Danny repeats nervously while stepping closer to her.

"Yes, I wanted to see y-" Sam is interrupted by Danny's cell phone ringing. The ring tone was Macho Man** (A/N I just had to say that, I'm sorry)** and Danny grabs it quickly to shut off the ringer but is too late, Sam hears it an falls to the floor with laughter. Danny glares at her and answers it.

Sam only hears one part of the conversation. "Hello?" "Yes." "No Tucker." "Stop, Tuck." "Get your mind out of the gutter, dude." "I'm hanging up now." "Bye."

Sam is still laying on the floor rolling with laughter when Danny hangs up the phone. "So…you find that funny, huh?" Danny asks.

"Hilarious." Sam states between her giggles.

"Well…I can think of some thing really funny." Danny says.

Sam looks skeptical but raises an eyebrow anyways.

Danny smirks and then pounces on her, tickling her mercilessly. "How funny is it now, Sam?"  
"Sam Fenton." She corrects him without thinking.

Danny blushes. "Wait, what?"

"Um…" Sam says nervously realizing her mistake. She blushes knowing that she had been thinking that but hadn't meant for it to come out. "I mean…, crap, um…Sam Phantom? Yah, Phantom is what I meant."

Danny smiles at the idea that she had said Fenton.

_She was really thinking Sam Fenton, wasn't she?_

"Sam?" Danny questions. "You were thinking Sam Fenton, weren't you?"

"N-no. I wasn't it just…" Sam starts nervously.

"Slipped? Did it slip because you were thinking it?"

"NO!" Sam yells.

"Okay." Danny puts his arms in front of himself defensively. "Well…" He walks up behind her and whispers in her ear. "I was." When she turns around he is gone.

-----------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Okay so I have a lot of ideas for this and I would still like more. I think I got them a little too close in this one so I need some ideas on how I could keep them apart long enough that there can be a lot of chapters.**

**Next chapter: Computer passwords.**

**And anyone who knows that I keep saying that I want to stick to oneshots… well nevermind that because I really have some good ideas for this one.**

**Please review and tell me if you think that I should keep going, although I probably will anyways unless some one tells me that I like suck, and should stop writing forever. Okay next chapter up as fast as I can type it. Until next time, bye.**


	2. Computer Paswords

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I also do not own the song Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. And actually now, that I mention it I should probably state for the record that I do not own Saving Jane either.

Summary: Sam has ghost powers thanks to Undergrowth and Danny and Sam find that her new powers are bring out some new emotions for the two.

_Italics are thoughts._

----------------------------

Chapter 2

Computer Passwords

_What the hell was he talking about?_ Sam thought to her self. Ever since a couple of hours ago she couldn't stop wondering this. She got up and walked out her front door with her black Ipod nano in her left hand and her black track jacket in her right. She swung the jacket around her shoulders as she stepped out onto the front step. She checked her watch and saw that she still had two hours to kill before she had to be at Danny's house.

_Oh yah. That is going to go over really well. Maybe if I'm lucky there will be a ghost and he'll leave me to work on his computer alone._

Sam continus her long walk to the park. She walks right up to the area where she and Danny had their first 'fake-out make-out.' She growls in frustration as she realizes where she is. She has clearly just walked there out of instinct. She kicks at a couple of leaves and then sits down on the grass.

She turns on her Ipod and clicks 'shuffle'.

On comes Saving Jane's Girl Next Door. Once again she growls as the music starts.

_Why? Why, Why, Why? What did I do to deserve this? I do not deserve to be reminded constatly that I'm in love with Danny do I?_

She gives up and just taps her foot to the rhythm of the song. She mouths the words as the song continues. She tries to not think of Danny but fails.

After listening to the same song for two hours she gets up and walks towards Danny's house. Then she gets there and floats up to his window. She phases through it and lands on his bed. He isn't there.

"Phew." She says to herself.

Then she walks over to his computer and sits down at the chair while turning it on.

The computer asks for the password. Trying hard not to focus on the words she is typing, she types in his sure to be password.

**Paulina Fenton**

'BEEP!!!' it screams at her.

"What!? How is that possible? That's been his password for the past eight years!"

She then proceeds to try everything from **The Box Ghost **to **Mr. Lancer suxs. (A/N I just had to add that. I'm sorry to anyone who likes Mr. Lancer but I just hate him.)**

"Oh my God! What is it?!" She screams at the thing as it beeps at her for the billionth time.

Finally, out of a pure need to see the words in the box she types in her final try.

**Sam Fenton**

She then slammed her head down on the keyboard waiting to hear the beep of a computer just waiting to be thrown out of the window. She waits and waits but then she hears nothing. "What the hell?" She looks up and notices that the password had been accepted. "Oh my God! It worked!" she yells triumphantly.

"What worked?" Danny asks from behind her.

"Well…um, I just figured out your computer password that's all."

Danny blushes madly, knowing what she must have found out that it was. "What are the chances that you just happened to tamper with it enough that you didn't have to put in anything?"

"Not good. But why in the world did you put that as your password?" Sam asks almost angrily, but not quite.

"What? The better question is why did you even try that?" Danny shoots back.

"Don't you turn this around on me. I only typed it in because I was well…um…"

"Thinking it? Well, well, well…it seems like you have had that on your mind a lot lately." Danny says teasingly.

"Me? Me? Are you fricken' serious? You are the one who keeps on bringing it up every time we are together. How come it's always on your mind, huh?" Sam asks.

Suddenly Tucker walks into the room. "Hey you guys. What's up?"

Sam and Danny exchange looks, silently agreeing to drop the subject. "Nothing Tuck. Danny and I were just having a disagreement that's all."

"Yup, that's all Tuck." Danny agrees while looking at Sam.

"Okay…" Tucker says skeptically. "Well…I am going to go." Tucker leaves.

"Yah…I'm going to go too." Sam says.

Danny looks at her pleadingly, "Sam, don't-"

"Bye, Danny." She leans up and kisses his cheek to make sure that he knows that she isn't mad at him.

"Bye, Sam." Danny says lazily as she leaves. Then he falls back onto his bed.

_I can't believe that she figured that out. What was I thinking yelling at her like that? It's not like I didn't want her thinking that so why did I get so pissed off? God, she has got to hate me right now._

"Sorry, Sam," he whispers to himself. Then he begins to fall asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Alright so this chapter was shorter and I know that they are totally OOC but I really enjoy just making them do anything that I want then to. Ha, ha, ha, ha. **

**I need some ideas people but I'll still try to update pretty fast. I'm out of school today so I can type almost all day, except for when I take a break to do my History project. It was due today. :)**

**Review please.**

**By the way, they will end up back together they won't always fight.**


	3. Achoo

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Summary: Sam has ghost powers thanks to Undergrowth and Danny and Sam find that her new powers bring out some new emotions for each other.

_Italics are thoughts_

---------------------------------

Chapter 3

Achoo

Sam is sitting on her bed. It's ten in the morning on a Monday. Apparently her little teary walk in the rain last night after her fight with Danny got her sick. She had been really mad and had just taken a long walk through the park and it had been raining but she had still spent close to three hours out there.

'Achoo,' Sam sneezed for the hundredth time in an hour. 'Ugh'

Danny is sitting in homeroom when he notices that Sam isn't at school. He excuses himself and walks into the boy's bathroom. After checking that no one else is there he turns to Phantom and phases himself off towards Sam's house.

He arrives there and decides against knocking just in case her parents were there and didn't know that she was skipping school. He phases himself into her room and sees her sitting on her bed.

_She looks so peaceful and quiet._

'Achoo!!!'

_Never mind that. She's sick; no wonder why she's not at school today. I guess that I could just leave._

Before he can make it out Sam speaks. "Hey, Danny. Why are you here?"

"Huh? How did you-" Danny asks confusedly.

"-Ghost sense. I guess that it knows about half ghosts too." Sam interrupts.

"Ah, busted." They laugh. "I was just checking on you since I realized that you weren't at school. I guess that this is why. You're sick you know."

"Yah, way to state the obvious Danny," Sam smiles at him. "I'm glad you came though." She bushes.

"I'm glad I came too." Danny blushes. "Are you okay though? Do you need something?"

"I'm fine. Achoo! See just fine." Sam says, attempting to make him to believe her.

She failed. Danny replies, "Sam, you're sick, not fine." Danny sits down next to her on her bed and leans over towards her to hug her.

She leans away. "Germs! Don't hug me you'll get sick."

Danny smirks, "Sammy…come here."

She smiles at him and lets him hug her. They stay in each other's arms longer than they really need to.

They pull back just a little and then she starts to lean in. Their lips are just a few centimeters a part when…

'Achoo.'

"Ewww," Danny yells as he wipes off all of her snot.** (A/N I'm weird but I like that word, snot.)**

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. God, I'm so stupid." Sam scolds herself.

"It's fine Sam. I think that I'm going to go." Danny assures her.

"No, don't go please. I could really use some company. My parents haven't been home in a week." Sam begs.

"Okay, I won't go. Well…I'll go sit in the chair." Danny starts to get up but Sam pulls him back down and right up next to her.

Sam whispers to him "Don't move a muscle."

Danny smiles and pulls her even closer to himself. Sam blushes and snuggles herself into his chest. "Good-night Sammy," he whispers.

"It's not even night time yet."

"It will be by the time we wake back up."

They laugh and then they begin to fall asleep in each other's arms.

---------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short.**

**Please read and review. I'll try and update again tonight but it all depends on how fast I can type. I go back to school tomorrow and have to get up in front of my history class and do a report without anything to read or anything. The Rosetta stone sucks, that's what I'm doing my project on. Wish me luck.**

**Review please and I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. Until next chapter, Bye Bye.**


	4. Geek Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Summary: Sam has ghost powers thanks to Undergrowth and Danny and Sam find that her new powers bring out some new emotions towards each other.

_Italics are thoughts._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Geek Love

Sam walks into school the next day and goes up to Danny.

"You left me last night," she states.

"No," he corrects, "I left you this morning."

"What are you talking about I we were together yesterday morning not this morning?" she questions.

"Yah, well apparently we slept through yesterday. I woke up this morning and left you in stead of waking you up."

She hits him playfully on the shoulder and replies, "You should have woken me up, too."

"Hey! What up with the hitting?" he yells at her while holding his 'injured' shoulder.

"Well I can't believe that you didn't even say good bye. You just left me there."

"But I didn't want to have to wake you up. Plus, it's not like you wanted to see as soon as you woke up anyways."

"What? No, you just didn't want to see me, that's all," Sam says angrily.

Then she storms off and bumps into a boy named Ryan. He was kind of a geek-he loved fish. But after all, she was an expert on dealing with geeks. This one in particular had been acting really nice towards her and she liked him a lot. Probably why when she hit him this is what she said.

"Oh, hey Ryan. This may sound weird but," she looks over at Danny momentarily but continues, "would you like to go out with me tonight."

"Really? Wow, yah that sounds really great Sam. We could meet at the Nasty Burger at five, if you want."

Sam nods and walks off to History class leaving to very emotional guys watching her retreating figure.

"Yes!" Ryan screams as he walks off too.

_Fuck! I cannot believe that she is going to go out with that geek!_

**(A/N I am to lazy to write about their whole date so this is just their walk home)**

"Thanks Ryan, I had a lot of fun on our date."

"You're welcome but…nothing."

"What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"Well…it' funny you should ask, you should know something. I'm…"

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Ooh… evil cliffy. Okay I'll update as soon as I can.**

**I'll give you the next chapter name but it is a total give away as to what is going to happen so you have been warned.**

**Next Chapter: Closet Case**

**Okay you guys may all laugh at that if you get it.**

**Sorry that this chappie is so short but the reason is that the next one I plan on having be pretty long. Then again I haven't written it yet so it might be short too, who knows. Alright well, until next chappie, bye bye.**

**Oh and to those of you who wished me luck on my History project I thank you and to those of you who didn't, "Curse you all!!!" No, I'm just kidding. But I didn't get to do it today but I am doing it on Friday. My History teacher was stupid. Then again who's History teacher isn't.**

**I am going to try to finish a couple of chapters tonight but when my mom gets home I have to help her get ready to leave for Texas in the morning. Yah me (Coughcoughsarcasmcoughcoughmycoughmomcoughsuckscoughcough) Hahahaha, I am evil!**

**Alright, those of you who actually bothered to read this are like 'Finally! The end of the horrendously long author's note' **

**Bye.**

**Oh and Please review, come on you know that you want to.**


	5. Closet Case

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

I should also say for the record that Ryan is my ex-boyfriend but he is not actually gay. I'm just still very pissed off at him and chose to call him the geek(which he is) who is gay(which I do not think that he is) Although I'm still not 100 percent sure about him. I really hate him though.

Summary: You guys already know this right? I do not have to write this again.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 5  
Closet Case

"Um…I'm gay Sam."

"Oh…really? Okay, wow, that's interesting."

"Sam, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you."

"No, Ryan it's okay. I don't mind. I think I'm going to leave now though."

"Alright Sam, Bye."

"Bye Ryan." Sam waves to him and walks off.

"Ah…" Sam yells as she is thrown into a closet in her school hallway.

_This is really not my week. I'm fighting with Danny, I had a gay boyfriend, and now I'm shoved in the closet._

Suddenly she sees her own purple ghost sense go off. "Hey Danny, why are you shoved in here too?"

"Ugh…you need to stop with that ghost sense thing. I can never hide from you anymore. It's just annoying."

"Yah, I know. But still, who put you in here?" she asks him.

"I think it was Dash but I'm not sure, they blind folded me."

"Yah, they blind folded me too. But I did hear Dash say something about love birds while he was shoving me in here"

"Ah, figures ya' know, that they would shove us in a closet hoping to get us together."

"Yah," she agrees.

"I guess that I didn't know that I'm mad at you."

"What? You are mad at _me_? Why the hell are you mad at me?" she asks angrily.

"I'm mad at you because of _Ryan,_" he spit out Ryan's name like it was venomous.

"Ryan? Seriously? Okay well, you should know that he-he's gay."

"Oh my God! Really? Wow, I can't believe that he's gay."

Sam walks over to the wall and slides down to her knees against it. She begins to cry and mumble, "Danny, he's gay. What is it about me that the only guy who has ever liked me is gay?"

"Sam," Danny starts while walking over, sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug. "don't be silly. Any guy would be lucky to date you, gay or not."

"Thanks Danny, you really are the best friend that I could ever ask for." They hug and then she realizes some thing. "Danny!"

"What? What did I do now?" he asks alarmed.

"Nothing but we can just phase out of here can't we?"

"Oh yah, duh…I can't believe that I forgot."

Then they get up turn ghost and fly out.

Danny gets out side and doesn't see Sam. He rolls his eyes again and flies back in.

Sam is smashed up against the wall, clearly unable to phase through it.

"Alright Sam, just concentrate."

"Okay, I'll try, Danny."

Then she closes her eyes to concentrate on her thoughts.

_I want to go see Danny. I want to go kiss Danny. I want to go see Danny. I want to go kiss Danny._

She thinks this repeatedly until she finally opens her eyes and realizes that she and Danny are out side. They land on the ground, changing back to normal and she squeals, "I did it Danny, I did it!"

"Yah you did Sam!" They run up to each other and hug. They pull away a little and blush furiously. "Danny?"

"Yah, Sam?"

"I just wanted to tell you…um……you…um…well…ugh," she cuts herself off when she sees their ghost senses go off.

"Great," he says sarcastically. "So do you want to go with me or should I just go on, after all I haven't even started your trainings yet?"

"Well I could go try but you shouldn't count on me to help you out very much. Unless you don't want me to." Sam turns to ghost and Danny is staring at her so long that he doesn't answer her, making her angry. "Okay fine, so I won't." She begins to walk away.

"No!" he yells as he grabs her shoulder, turning her back around. "Please go with me."

She smiles and nods her head. They fly off only to find the Box Ghost.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!"

"Wow, well I think that this counts as perfect practice for you."

"Most definitely," she says as she fires up an ectoplasm ball. He follows suit by powering up an icy ectoplasm ball. They both shoot the thing at the same time and hit him down to the ground. Then they laugh and high-five each other as he slams into the ground. Then Tucker runs up to the seen and sucks him up in the thermos. Danny and Sam fall to the ground and Tucker screams like a little school girl**. (A/N I'm sorry but I just had to say that)**

"Who are you?" he says. Then he reads her outfit and laughs a little. "So that's why you two left school early you both turned half ghost and flew off to Las Vegas. There, you two eloped and flew back here in time to fight crime together."

Danny and Sam blush and then they giggle nervously.

"Tucker, I don't think that that is exactly how it went."

"Yah, Tuck, Danny's right. I was just left with these and so now I'm Sam Fenton now."

"Oh my God, Sam did you just say Fenton?" Tucker roars out through his laughter.

"Sam, I can't believe that you did that again."

"Oops, well…I meant Sam Phantom." She walks over to Danny and whispers in his ear, "Eventually, I'll be Sam Fenton, won't I?"

He whispers back, "Most definitely."  
When he turned around the only thing that he saw was her figure in the sky, flying away from him. All he did was smile to himself and fly home.

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Alright so I tried to make it longer but I'm not sure how well that worked. This is probably my last chapter to night but I'll start it and finish it when I get home tomorrow.**

**Please review and I'll update faster if I see myself getting a tone of reviews.**

**Sorry but I'm not sure about the name of the next chapter.**


	6. Wedding Bells part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

By the way I did make them sixteen in this story in case any of you are wondering.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Wedding Bells part 1

So Sam gathered up her courage later that night and flew herself over to Danny's house.

Danny was on the phone and Sam decided to listen in.

"No dude, I'm telling you she said that she wanted to be Sam Fenton." … "Like four times now." … "No this is the first time that she admitted it to me." … "I swear to you dude."

Sam walks into the room and he sees her "Hey Sam, hold on a second? …Wait, oh my God! Sam!" He screams while falling off of his chair. She laughs at him as he gets up and begins to mumble, "How-but-um-wow-what-why-"

"Danny, if you are wondering how much I heard then well…I heard enough. I know that what I said yesterday was kind of strange and I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have said that. I know that it must have scared you."

"Sam, I know that you didn't mean it. I was just talking to Tucker about it because well, when I said 'Most definitely' I meant it. Sam I know that we are only sixteen right now but-"

Suddenly Tucker is screaming on the phone. Danny looks at Sam apologetically but answers Tucker anyway after he sees Sam nod her head in approval. "Yah, Tuck." "I'm still here." "I really was in the middle of something." "Yes, I know that I was talking to you." "Yes Tucker she is here." "Get you mind out of the gutter." "No dude." "I was _asking _her something." "Yes, The Question." "Thank you Mr. Obvious, I know that I'm sixteen." "That is not too young." Sam walks over to him and begins to tickle him and he giggles in response to all of Tucker's ramblings.

Finally Sam becomes fed up with it and takes the phone away from him says good bye to Tucker and shuts it off.

"Danny, what was your question?" she smiles, knowing what it was.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ask you some thing a little less long term?"

"Danny, I've dealt with you for years and I am perfectly prepared to spend the rest of my life with you."

"As Sam Fenton?" Danny asks sarcastically.

"Yes, as Sam Fenton…and Phantom. Danny I love you."

"I love you too Sam." He gets down on one knee after grabbing the ring box from his desk drawer. "I would love for you to spend the rest of your life in my arms. I have always loved you and there is no doubt in my mind as to whether or not that will ever change." Sam begins to cry. "Sam, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Danny. I will marry you."

Suddenly Sam hears a noise…

**--------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Okay so evil cliffy but I will update later on tomorrow.**

**Next Chapter: Wedding Bells Part 2**

**Alright so please ,please, review and if you guess correctly as to what the noise is I will tell you.**


	7. Wedding Bells part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Ya'll are gonna hate me for this chapter.

_Italics are thoughts_

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Wedding Bells part 2

Sam's room

'Beep, beep, beep, beep!'

"Oh my God!" Sam screams as she falls out of her bed.

She gets up and turns her alarm clock off while grumbling under her breath about stupid pieces of technology. She rubs the top of her head obviously suffering from a migraine of some kind. She sits down at her desk, pops in two Motrin pills and begins thinking about her dream.** (A/N Oh, for you people who are too slow to have figured it out, the last chapter was just a dream showing Sam, well just keep reading)**

_Wow, that was a strange dream. I mean I know I like him but I don't love him. Well, I guess that I do, but still wow._

_Although it is true, I would definitely marry Danny._

Danny's room

Danny is sitting in a chair, face in a book, clearly he had been too tired to move last night and is sleeping there.

'Beep, beep, beep, beep!'

He groans and wakes up from a delightful dream just to grab the alarm clock and throw it at a wall.

He sits up and rubs his head then he begins to analyze the dream that he just had.

_Um…well, I love Sam, that's obvious. Tucker is a pervert, also obvious. I want to marry Sam, duh._

Sam's room and Danny's room at the same time (they are doing the same thing)

Sam is sitting in her room and she is grabbing her school books. He is sitting in his room and he is grabbing his school books.

Suddenly they see their ghost senses go off. They both turn ghost and phase out of their bed rooms.

They both fly down to the park and see a ghost. The Lunch Lady. "Great," they both groan out.

Then they see each other and stop dead in their tracks, both thinking the same thing.

_Ugh, why? Okay who ever put those butterflies in my stomach-oh yeah, that's her/him. Still, they are sooo annoying. Well, I still can't believe that she/he is here. Okay fine, get a grip Manson/Fenton, they are just your friend. Anyways, just because of this dream you can't run from her/him forever._

Normal POV

"So, want to kick this girl' ass with me, Danny?"

"Yah, but are you sure that she is a woman because you know-"

She cuts him off by pulling him down towards the ground. They fly over to the Lunch Lady only to find Tucker already sucking her up into the thermos.

"Good job Tuck." Danny high fives Tucker.

"Yah, good job dude," Sam says.

"Yah well, it took you guys long enough to get here. What were you doing? Sleeping?"

"Yes," they say simultaneously and then Sam groans and finishes, "I've been having weird dreams this past week. They've been keeping me awake so I tend to sleep in too late."

"Same here, actually come to think of it, this morning I was woken up by my alarm clock though."

"Yah, me too," Sam says suspiciously.

"Ooh, were you two dreaming about each other, because you two are as red as a ketchup bottle."

"N-no Tuck," Sam starts and Danny finishes for her, "Yah, my dream had n-nothing to d-do with S-Sam."

"Alright but you two still seem a little bit too red for it to be normal."

It was true, they were both twenty different shades of an extremely deep color of red.

"What were you dreaming about, Danny?" Sam asks him.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asks back.

"I asked you first," she states calmly.

"Well then how about we fight for it."

"Okay, rock, paper scissors."

They both take out their hands and Tucker counts down, "Rock, paper, scissors, one, two, three."

Sam takes out rock and Danny chooses paper. "Ha, Sam, I win," Danny says.

"Yah, well it's not like I have to tell you," she says defiantly as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Come on Sam, you have to," Tucker says mockingly.

She groans in defeat and begins to explain, "Well, it had Danny and he was talking to you on the phone. He was telling you about something that I said to him yesterday-"

"About being Sam Fenton," Danny supplies.

She sighs and then continues, "Yes, about me being Sam Fenton. Then you saw me there you asked me, well Danny you kind of asked me to-to marry you."

"Seriously? That's what I dreamt too. That's so weird."

"Bye guys," Tucker says as he walks away, leaving them to talk.

"Yah, it was weird. What did I say in your dream?"

"You said yes. How about in your dream?"

"I said yes."

Danny and Sam turn human again.

Danny nervously asks, "And in real life? What do you say right now?" Danny gets down on one knee and pulls his engagement ring out of his pocket. He had been keeping it there, waiting for the right moment. "I love you. Sam, will you marry me?"

Sam begins to cry and tries using sarcasm, "I say that my mom would kill me," she continues on seriously at his disapproving look. "I say hell ya'. Danny, I love you. Like I said in our dream, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life showing you that. As Sam Fenton and Phantom."

Danny smiles as he begins to cry and he slips the ring on her finger. "God, I love you Sam."

"I love you too Danny." Then they begin to kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Alright, so this is probably the last chapter but I was thinking about a sequel.**

**That's all up to you though, you guys have to review and tell me if I should write one.**

**It is so sad to finish this and I think that my ending was a little bit queer but oh well. I probably should have dragged it out a little bit longer showing more with the idea of Sam being a ghost but I did use that for the whole idea of her screwing up and saying Fenton over and over again.**

**Alright well, if you guys say that I should and I get at least forty reviews on this story I will write a sequel but look out for my next DP stories because there will be more.**

**My next story: Ski Anxiety**

**Alright well, review, tell me what you think, read my others stories, and please REVIEW!**

**LittleGothGirl13 out.**


End file.
